Blind Date
by Sachicko
Summary: After searching long and hard for a possibility of Mr. Right, Diana’s best friend Jenny, decides to sign her up for a blind date...MartinxDiana AU WARNING: really long!


…Blind Date…

By, Sachicko

**A/N: **Hello! this is my first (and so far longest) MM fic. Please be nice! I wasn't really planing on posting this up yet but I'm going to be travelling and being really busy with my family, I don't think I'd have enough time to correct this! My first idea I decided to trash because the first chapter was not coming out like I wanted it to, so this idea came to mind!

I did a little bit of proof reading, but I probably didn't catch all of my mistakes so I am calling out if anyone would like to be my BETA Reader! You will get a first look at my upcoming MM fics but most of all I need major help in my editing and correcting my mistakes! If you would like to be my beta reader send me an e-mail subject as beta reader and I'll respond to you soon. Okay, I'm done talk, I won't be updating for the rest of the summer because of how busy i'll be so, enjoy it (hopefully) and leave a review!

**-**

**-**

**Summary: **After searching long and hard for a possibility of Mr. Right, Diana's best friend Jenny, decides to sign her up for a blind date.

Diana: 22

Hopefully Mr. Right: 21

-OneShot-

"Oh my god, Diana, I am so excited for you!" Jenny squealed as she took her time dragging the flat iron across, her best friend's chocolate locks.

"Thanks," Diana Lombard said with a laugh as she sat still in her chair in the bathroom, trying to keep still.

"So what's he like? Did you get any information about him?" Jenny asked, grabbing another section of hair with the tail of her comb.

"You make it sound like I already dated him," Diana said, "I haven't."

Jenny smiled a little, "I know, but knowing you, you probably might have went through my stuff to find anything about him or maybe even asked Clara, since she was with me and helping find, Hopefully Mr. Right…right?"

"Actually, I didn't this time." Diana said, "As excited as you are for me, Jen, to be honest, I don't think you and Clara found the right guy for me."

Jenny's mouth dropped open in shock as she took a step back and stared at her. The flat iron in one hand and the comb in the other. "Are you serious?" She finally managed to say, her sentence finished still her mouth still hung open.

Diana looked to her right as she looked at Jenny, "Yeah." Her voice of honesty answered.

"You're serious?" She repeated, "You don't think we found the right guy for you?"

Diana licked her lips and nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh my god." Jenny said approaching Diana to continue on her hair, "I seriously cannot believe you."

"Jen." Diana started looking at her in the mirror, "You don't know what I look for in a guy."

"Of course I do!" Jenny snorted, as she combed a freshly ironed section on hair. "You want a cute guy, that's smart, that's in college, has a job and decides to pass up parties for studying for tests for his past time."

Diana became offended, her gorgeous face twisted in controlled anger. "Hey—"

"It's true, Hun." Jenny said as she made her way to Diana's left to continue her hair.

"I can party too you know." Diana retorted, she crossed her arms. "I don't always pass up parties."

"Yeah, if it's a party in the library."

"Jenny!"

"I'm sorry!"

Diana crossed her arms and huffed blowing a few stray hairs in the air. Everyone assumed her as of being that way. She knew how to party and she just didn't look for guys that took their work and school seriously. This worried her, did her best friend actually pick a guy like that? But then again did she pick a guy that was the complete opposite of her?

"Okay, done." Jenny said as she placed the flat iron on a towel resting on the counter on the in the bathroom. She then began to comb through her hair making sure it was parted to the side perfectly.

Diana took the mirror from Jenny as she handed it to her, and she looked at her hair and ran her slender fingers through it. "Wow…it's nice, I love it!" She smiled as she looked up at Jenny, "Thanks."

"Anything for my best girlfriend!" She smiled and Diana stood up and gave her a hug. They parted and they cleaned the bathroom up, putting away hair products and equipment.

"Alright, now what are you going to wear?" Jenny asked as they walked out of the bathroom in their spacey condo. They made their way to Diana's bedroom. Jenny made her way to the made bed and sat down as Diana headed for the closet.

"Well," Diana said as she walked into her closet pulling out her outfit, "I didn't really know at first but then…" Diana came out holding what she wanted to wear. "I thought this should be good."

"You're joking right?" Jenny asked, looking at her outfit then at her.

Diana looked at Jenny with innocent eyes, "No." She answered. "I thought this should be good."

Jenny sighed as got off of her bed and walked up to Diana, "Diana," She grabbed the hangers that held onto the clothes. "You're going on a date—a blind one at that matter, Blind Dates are about impressions! It could and only be the last time you see this person so you want to be a good date, and leaving him something to remember about you!" She then headed on and advanced in her closet to find something more appropriate.

"What's wrong with it Jenny?" Diana protested, "It's just jean Capri's and a pink and purple ¾ shirt."

"It's not Blind Date appropriate!"

"How?"

"First of all, when you are going on a Blind Date you need to look your best!" Jenny started as Diana rolled her eyes watching her friend go through her clothes. "As soon as you approach your date, you want them to first think you look good in the outfit you are wearing."

"I would look good in it wouldn't I?"

Jenny then finally grabbed pieces of clothing and laid them on Diana's bed. "Wrong."

Diana sighed and as she looked at her friend and she eyed each article of clothing on the bed. She looked at it also.

"See, this would be nice. Compared to what you pulled out." Jenny said, "'This screams, I know I look good but I'm not stuck up and shallow.'"

Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend, "What?"

Jenny faced her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Diana you may not understand fashion, but I did your hair and you going to a date in the previous outfit with the hair I did is an absolute no-no. Do you like it?"

Diana shrugged, "Maybe if you got rid of your skirt and a added a pair of a my jeans I think I'd like it more."

"That dark one you got at Sirens?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah."

"Ooh! I love those ones!" Jenny squeal and turned and made her way back into Diana's closet. "Now this is going to be a cute outfit!" She emerged from the closet and laid the jeans on the bed. She took the tank top off the bed and took it with her, "You put on your jeans and I'll iron this."

After 4 minutes, Diana emerged from her bedroom dressed in the outfit Jenny, her best friend had chose out for her, and she had to be honest it was a lot better than what she had picked before. Her hair was done, her make up was done also even after Jenny had asked if she could do her makeup for her, Diana had a feeling that maybe her best friend was taking it a little too far with helping her out for this blind date.

She was wearing a pair of dark faded jeans, with a white tank top and a black waist belt, that sparkled in the light. Her brown hair was long, soft and shiny and reached her mid-back, it was parted at the middle and fell to the sides delicately framing her face. Her make up was done naturally, the dark eyeliner brought attention to her fabulous emerald gems and her lips were covered in thin coat of clear lip gloss.

"Diana! You look so gorgeous!" Jenny exclaimed as she looked at the final result. She smiled proudly and approached her pulling her into a hug, "He is definitely going to drool, when he sees you!"

"Thanks, but it was because of you." Diana laughed. The two separated, Diana checked her watch, "Oh my gosh, it's 1:30...I should be leaving now." She made her way to the front door and grabbed her purse off the small table near the door. She unzipped her bag to check if her cell phone was inside, it was. She slipped her feet into her flip-flops, "Okay before I go how do I look?"

Jenny took a step back and checked her out, "You look great!"

"Okay." Diana breathed, she grabbed her bag and unlocked the door and opened it, stepping outside of her apartment condo. "Bye!"

Jenny smiled, "Bye, have fun—oh! And if things are getting boring just call me on my cell."

"Okay, bye Jenny!"

"Bye, Di!"

**oOOo**

Diana Lombard made her way to the central park, that was crowded and full of people. She made her way to one of the benches under a shady oak tree and sat down crossing her legs and waited.

Thoughts of her date flooded her mind. She's never done one of these things before and it made her nervous just a tad. She looked around her, there seems to be no guy approaching her, but most of all the park seemed crowded today. Which was beneficial on her side.

_I wonder what he looks like?_

Her mind asked. Thoughts about what Jenny assumed her ideal guy of being plagued her mind. Everyone thought that was what she wanted, but that didn't stop guys in college from hitting on her. But could you blame them?

Diana popped in a mint in her mouth and sucked on the minty candy. She checked her watch, 2:03. She arrived early anyway, they were suppose to meet at 2:15.

"Hi, uh…are you Diana?"

Diana, who was looking to her right, looked in front of her. There…was her blind date, well not so blind date anymore.

She smiled nervously and laughed. She stood up and shook his hand, "Yeah. I'm Diana, and you must be Martin."

The blonde smiled warmly at her, "Yeah." He pulled his hand away and the two started walking heading for the exit, "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Diana smiled as she walked side by side with him. "You do too."

And he did. He was dressed in a casual pair of jeans, not too tight but not too baggy. His shoes were in one piece. His patterned red and white shirt wasn't too big or small either. He looked good and he also carried a charming scent, it was obvious he took care of himself but it could be an act…either way, it was impressive.

"So…?" Diana spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence. "How is your day going so far?"

"My day is…going pretty great." He answered, he looked at her, "How about you?"

"It's fine." Diana said, they approached the parking lot.

They approached Martin's car, which was a black SUV, the car unlocked at the press of a button. Martin went to the passenger side along with Diana and open the car for her and helped her in. As soon as Martin made his way to the drivers side and got in the car and started the ignition they were off heading to God knows where.

"So…" Martin started, as they drove down the streets of Miami. "What do you do?"

"Well, I'm not doing it yet…but I'm studying to become an astrologer. You know, horoscopes and that stuff. Are you into it?" She asked looking at him, maybe a conversation could start.

"Not really." Martin answered, he glanced at her then back at the road, "I do read my horoscope, but I don't believe it."

"Oh," Diana said, "well at least your honest. Some guys pretend to be all like, 'Oh I love that stuff!' but really they don't." She laughed, "So what do you do or what are you planning to be?"

"A novelist." He answered, "I'm interested in that stuff, I love reading."

"Oh really!" Diana said, her eyes brightening up. Wow…this guy is impressive. "A novelist…" She repeated, "a writer of real stuff?"

"Nope," He said as he pressed the break pedal, "All from the imagination."

"Cool, what type of books do you read?"

"Uhh…" He looked down at his hands, fear of humiliation and embarrassment plagued his mind. He looked up and pressed the gas pedal, a hand on the steering wheel.

"I'm into the paranormal stuff, horror…" He answered, he waited for the result.

"Scary stuff…" Diana raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Oh…I'm not really into that stuff but, you must be good with your captivating skills and your way with words."

"Thanks."

"So, did you always live here, down in Miami or Florida for that matter?" Diana asked. As much as she was nervous, this was going pretty well.

"No, I actually lived in France all my life. I just moved here." He turned the car onto a different road.

"You came here for the beaches and babes right?" She asked jokingly, as she looked out the window with a raised eyebrow.

"And for school, and to get away from home." He laughed.

"Ah, fair enough. I actually moved here to Florida too with my family." Diana added, "And when I graduated, I moved here."

"Nice."

The SUV then pulled up in front of a building, with a single roller-skate as it's logo. The place looked new, either that or the renovation was really good. Diana and Martin both got out the car and headed for the Roller-skating rink.

"Oh my goodness, you can't be serious…" Diana said looking up at the building.

"What?" Martin asked, with a smile creeping on his face. He looked up at the sign, "Don't know how to roller-skate?" He asked with a raised brow.

Diana looked away from his evoking eyes, she looked back at him, this time he had a smile of amusement on his face, then answered. "No I don't know, go ahead and laugh."

Martin laughed a little and reached for the door and held it open for her and followed after her. He laughed lightly, "It's okay, I can teach you. It's just like ice skating or rollerblading." He assured as they made their way to the front desk.

"But I don't know how to do either." Diana advised, "Unless you wouldn't mind teaching me how to do all three." She grinned with an arched brow.

"I wouldn't."

"Hi can I help you?" The clerk, who looked like a 20 year old woman greeted. She looked at Martin with a smile, she didn't do as much as give Diana a second, half-hearted glance.

Diana was taken aback.

"Yeah, umm we made reservations, to come here." Martin explained, ignoring the woman's look. "Under the name Martin."

The lady checked her computer, typing in a couple of letters. "Last name?"

"Mystery."

As the result displayed itself on the computer screen the lady's smile dropped. She looked up and glared at Diana, "Oh, you'll be here for about an hour correct?"

"Umm," Martin turned and looked at Diana. "Do you want to?"

Diana shrugged and let her eyes wander, "I don't know, maybe half hour?"

Martin shrugged, "Half hour instead please."

"Size?"

"12."

"And you…?"

"7."

The Lady bent over and grabbed two pairs of roller-skates and placed them on the table also with a pair of knee and arm pads and a key. She stood up and gave them directions to the rink and the locker room.

"Thank you." Diana grabbed her roller-skates off the table as did Martin and they made their way to the locker room. "Geez, what's her problem?"

"Maybe she's jealous?" Martin suggested as she looked at her with a charming glance.

Diana looked at him and looked away. She was speechless, was he implying that she might be jealous of her? She smiled lightly, maybe this date wouldn't be that bad.

The couple entered the locker room, a foul smell slithered through their noses. With a match of the number on their key and the locker. Diana unzipped her bag and pulled out a pair of stockings and then placed her bag on the shelf in the locker.

Diana slipped her flip-flops off and placed the stockings on.

"You carry stockings with you?" Martin asked with an arched brow.

Diana put on a smug look on her face, "Shut up." She said playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "It's a weird story, you don't wanna hear it."

"Oh but I love stories." He said sounding genuinely interested. "Need help?"

Diana slipped the roller-skates on, "Yes and thank you." She smiled as he kneeled down and tied her skates.

"So…what's the story about you always carrying stockings, Diana?" Martin asked as he untied a knot.

"It's weird, you don't need to know!" Diana insisted, trying to throw off his interest.

"Sure I do, it's not that bad, I'll tell you an embarrassing moment about myself." Martin offered.

Diana watched him for a moment and then sighed, giving in. "Fine."

"You're going to tell me?" Martin keenly asked. He started to tie the other foot.

"Yes," She leaned forward to tell him. The locker room that was once quiet was not anymore as Martin erupted in laughter,

"Are you serious?" He managed to ask between laughs.

Diana's cheeks turned pink as she leaned on the wall and looked at her thumbs embarrassingly. Now he was going to think she was a klutz, that wasn't what she wanted.

Martin sat down beside her and removed his shoes and proceeded to pull on his skates and tie them. "Wow…that's funny." He laughed once again. He glanced over at Diana and noticed her expression and felt a little upset, he wasn't going for that. "Hey, Diana, wanna hear something that happened to me?"

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better but it was better if they both knew something embarrassing about each other. She nodded, "sure…"

Martin finished tying his other foot before leaning toward her to tell her. As he leaned in to tell her, Diana felt her muscles tense. She could smell his cologne, she could feel his breathe tickle her ear. After she got her senses together she finally listened. After he finished she burst into laughter but quieted down as someone entered the room.

"Oh my god…" Diana laughed as she covered her mouth to stifle the laugh. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Naw don't worry about it." Martin chuckled he stood up in his roller-skates and placed his shoes and Diana's flip-flips in the locker and closed it. He turned around and faced her, "Are you ready, Diana?" He asked evilly, a grin on his face.

Diana glanced down at her feet and looked back up at Martin, "I guess." She slowly stood up, her feet unsteady on the rolling shoes.

Martin looked at the safety gear on the bench. "Safety first, Diana."

"Well look who's talking?" Diana stated eyeing him knowingly, "I think if I'm with you, I'll be fine."

Martin shrugged as Diana cautiously made her way to the door leading to the rink. She had a hand on the wall for support. Martin went ahead waited at the door for her, "Are you sure?" He interrogated.

"I'll trust you." Diana smiled as she slowly made her way out of the locker room and to the rink.

Martin helped her out and got on the ice. "Okay, Diana, getting on the ice is really easy." Martin explained as he looked at Diana's worried demeanour, "Just put one foot on the ice and take your time with the other."

Diana stared at the ice and felt her legs wobble beneath her. She gulped and absentmindedly grabbed his arm for support and stepped foot onto the ice. First step done.

"Very good." Martin praised.

"Martin…?"

"yeah," His gold eyes looked into hers.

"Can we leave now?" Diana asked with a sheepish smile.

"Not until you—"

"No, Martin!" Diana cried as she felt him separate himself from her, "Martin don't leave me." She stood still and held her arm out for balance.

"Not until you skate to me." Martin smirked crossing his arms. He watched Diana try to keep steady on the ice.

"I can't do it!" Diana called out from her spot.

"Sure you can! It's not that hard Di."

"Martin! You better come help me or else!" She threatened, glaring up at him trying to hide her nervousness.

"Or else what?" Martin pushed as he advanced toward her and started skating around her, "You can't do anything since you're too scared to move a little bit."

"Yeah right!" Diana snorted as she crossed her arms. "I can skate, I need some…support!"

"Right," Martin said in sarcastic voice. "Well if you need some support…" He skated behind her and placed his hands on her lower back, "then here you go!" and then he pushed her forward, which sent Diana in a state of panic.

"Martin!" She cried as she slid forward not knowing how to stop, her arms flailed wildly as if it would help her stop but it only threw her weight around. She felt herself fall backward and lifted her feet to hopefully try and balance her weight again but she continued to fall back until she felt a pair of strong arms catch her and help her up. "What was that for?"

"I gave you support." Martin smiled.

"I almost hurt myself!" Diana barked as she looked at him with hurt eyes.

"I gave you the choice of putting on equipment." Martin reminded matter-a-factly.

"Whatever." Diana turned and faced her back to him, she crossed her arms.

Martin smiled and skated in front of her , "Come on, Diana. It's not the hard." He then reached forward and grabbed her arms.

"Yes it is, Martin!" She yelped as she felt him pulled her along with him, "Let me go, I can't skate!"

He may have taken that statement a little too seriously. "Okay," He shrugged and let go of her leaving her standing by herself and still skating. "Martin!"

He chuckled lightly and came to her rescue, "What is it Di?"

Diana grabbed onto his hand making sure she had a full and firm grip, "I can't skate!"

"I know." Martin replied.

"Can you teach me?" Diana pleaded looking at him with green eyes. "Please?"

Martin sighed and grabbed her hand, "It's simple, just take baby steps." He instructed, he moved in front of her and held both of her hands.

Diana held his hands tightly and slowly took small steps, listening to his instructions. Her steps were slow and cautious as if one wrong move could send her to the floor, but he had promised her if she falls the he would be sure to catch her. And if she didn't she could hurt him, but she wouldn't.

"Now, just step, step glide…Try that now." Martin suggested, he smiled as he watched her, uneasy and tentative. He then looked at their hands, they were interlocked. Her hands felt soft and her hold on his was very tight but it not to tight as she got used to skating. "You're doing great Diana."

Diana laughed a little as she got the hang of it and listening to him help her.

"Good, now step, step, glide…step, step, glide and then glide!" He then dragged and pulled on her and began skating faster catching Diana off guard.

"Martin!" Diana screamed as she felt herself whiz forward, "Stop skating so fast!"

"It's not that fast." Martin insisted he felt Diana's grip on his hands tighten.

"Martin watch out!" Diana screamed as her eyes caught site of the ledge of the rink..

Martin quickly stopped, his back though slammed onto the ledge, with Diana slamming into him, harshly.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked as she looked up at him, her arms wrapped around him, her eyes were full of concern.

Martin looked down at her, and made eye contact. His gold eyes clashing her emerald ones, she looked worried, she must have thought his back hit the board pretty hard. He smiled warmly at her. And he then realised she had his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm fine." He suddenly then laughed as Diana's arms slithered off of him. He grabbed her arm and began to skate with her. "You need to learn how to relax Di."

Diana became shocked at this news, "Learn to relax?" She repeated with a raised brow, "I know how to." She replied with a flounce of her head.

"Scratch that, maybe have fun." Martin changed.

"I can have fun too." Diana replied and surely enough she was once again being dragged around on the ice and her cool manner was replaced with an uneasy one. "Martin!" She felt him let go of her hand leaving her in the rink to try skate by herself. She felt her weight sway around her again as she tried to keep balance.

"Relax, Di!" She heard Martin's voice behind her and then she felt him catch her before she could fall on her butt.

"But it's so slippery!" She complained, as she felt herself glide on the ice. She felt Martin's hands on her waist to help guide her across the ice.

"That's because it's ice. Don't worry I got you." He assured her as they went around the rink together slipping and sliding. "Look you're doing better already," Martin pointed out as they went around the rink.

"I know, I think I'm actually pretty good!" Diana smiled feeling proud, it crushed automatically as she stumbled forward but Martin held her up.

Diana smiled a little as she felt his strong hands on her waist, he wasn't that bad. She was happy that he helped her out in a way. She laughed out loud as they would sometimes fall onto the ice or crash.

"See you can skate!" Martin said as they separated and held hands as they went around the rink together.

**oOOo**

"That was so fun!" Diana exclaimed as her and her blind date, Martin exited the roller-skating rink full of smiles and laughter.

"I told it would be if you relax!" Martin unlocked the SUV from a distance.

"Hey, I was relaxed!" Diana said firmly, softly hitting him in the arm.

"Well if you were, I must you need to really, relax." He chuckled as he made his way to the passenger side with Diana.

"No, it's okay, I got it." Diana insisted, looking up at him, as they both reached for the door.

"Now I do." Martin smiled as he opened the door once again for her.

Diana returned the facial gesture, "Thanks." She then climbed in and waited for Martin to enter.

Martin hopped into the car also and pulled the door closed and looked through his keys until he found the right one and jammed it into the ignition. "Have you ever roller-skated before? Like sometime when you were younger and then you forgot how cause I must say…you caught on pretty quick."

Diana clicked her seatbelt on and rested her arm on the arm rest, looking out the window, "No I haven't actually, this is my first time." She turned her head and looked at him and then a warming smile spread across her lips, "I'm glad it was with you though."

"Heh…" Martin looked away from her and at the road and felt his cheeks burn. Maybe it was him or something else but whatever it was…it was attracting him to her. He glanced back at Diana who adverted her gaze from him and looked the other direction.

Diana giggled lightly and rested her chin in her hand. _Gosh he's adorable_, her mind thought. She didn't feel a spark right away with him but she enjoyed being in his company.

The ride in the SUV was quiet once again, one of the awkward silences that struck a date. The car turned onto a new street that had a park located, that was unusually full with cars parked to the side. Diana's eyes brightened up.

"Oh my gosh, here!" Diana exclaimed as she looked out the window as her eyes skimmed over the amusement park before her.

"What you don't want to go?" Martin asked looking over at her as he slowed the car down.

"I do!" Diana said as she faced him, "I always drive past here for work or school, I always wanted to go before it closed but I've been too busy."

Martin turned the car onto the parking lot and quickly snagged a parking space. He pulled the key out of the ignition. He smiled slyly and pulled out a pair of tickets, "I was planning to take you." He winked at her.

Diana beamed back at him and laughed a little. The car unlocked, "You can leave your bag in here if you want." Martin told her as he got out the vehicle.

Diana got out the car ad left her bag inside and closed the door. She turned around and with Martin headed for the entrance side by side. "So do you go to amusement parks often?" Diana asked after they got past the gate and into the park.

Martin shook his head, "Not really—" He looked at Diana, who furrowed her brows, "My father always told me I was too old for them…"

Diana clucked her tongue and looked away from him. "Well it's a good place to feel like a child again…" She said as a pair of kids ran past them.

"I know." Martin replied, "I now realised."

"That's good," She smiled as she followed Martin to a line up of teens, kids and adults.

"So do you go amusement parks?" Martin asked as he eyed the event they were headed for.

"When I was younger, definitely. My dad took me to them a lot." She said as she tried to peer through the group of teens ahead of her.

"Really what about your mother?"

Diana sighed and looked at her feet, "Not really, she was usually at work all day and all night, she never really had time for me…no, not so much."

Martin felt bad, judging by her reaction and tone of voice, "Oh, well, if I brought up any—"

"It's okay, Martin." She smiled at him with a happy face. She watched as a little kid walked by with their mother, eating cotton-candy. "You know I have to try cotton candy."

"You've never tried Cotton Candy?" Martin asked surprised.

Diana looked at him with an obvious look, "No I haven't tried Cotton Candy, Martin."

"Now I'm glad to be taking you out." Martin laughed as Diana just shrugged off the moment.

"Thank you," Diana said in a flat tone, "Is there any events that you ever wanted to go on?"

Martin paused and thought about his answer, "For amusement parks…the supposedly, 'Haunted Houses'." He said making quotation mark with his fingers.

Diana's face went pale, "Are you serious?" she asked her voice a little shaky.

Martin and Diana walked forward in the line, "What? You can't be scared of a fake haunted house can you?" He smirked and rose and eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Diana retorted, crossing her arm across her chest, suddenly sounding brave and courageous.

"Okay well here's your chance." He said as they came face to face with a dressed alike Frankenstein.

"Which path would you like to choose? For you to shake and shiver in your shoes?" He asked, in a voice that boomed and scared Diana more by the second. He moved to the side to display three entrances that were marked: night-night, nightmare and 'ARE YOU NUTS!'

"Well?" Martin asked looking at Diana with a sly smirk that made her feel uneasy.

Diana gulped and looked at each sign, she wanted to see one with at least some light in the doorway but she also wanted to show that she was brave. She sighed and sucked up her breath, "Why don't you pick Martin?"

Martin rolled his eyes as if to think, "Well…I don't want to pick cause you'll get scared by my choice since your well…a wimp."

This infuriated Diana the second after he finished, "Excuse me!" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face. "Please, these things aren't even that scary, it's all fake and juvenile anyway. You pick, I can handle all of these combined!"

Martin chuckled and shrugged, "If you say so," He faced Frankenstein, "Put us in your scariest one Doc!"

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Diana and Frankenstein exclaimed at the same time.

"Bring us to it." Martin commanded, "We can take it, right Di?" He looked over at her with an assuring look, "right, Diana?"

"I wasn't serious!" Diana spoke up.

"Right this way," Frankenstein motioned for the door on the far right. "May your man be with you, Ms." He taunted with an evil laugh following after.

"Martin, you can't be serious!" Diana whimpered as she wrapped her arms and his one arm. They entered the haunted house together, the light from outside slowly fading from them. "I was joking, you actually think I'm brave enough to handle this one let alone the least scariest one?"

"Hey, you never know." He smiled charmingly, having her close to him. He looked at her fear-filled eyes, she looked scared. "Don't worry, I'll be here with you all the way." He promised as they continued to walk in the quiet home.

Diana sighed and looked ahead, it was dark…really dark. When they continued to walk forward, they first saw something in the distance. Diana kept in the whimper that was trying to escape from her mouth instead she exchanged it with an, "Oh my gosh, what is that?" Her voice clearly stating that she was scared, she kept a firm grip on Martin's arm.

"I don't know," Martin said, he's wasn't feeling scared at all, he knew it was all fake and was expecting anything to happen.

They could see two bodies, that looked to be walking. They couldn't see the entire bodies but they could see two torsos and two pairs of feet, walking toward them head-on. When they came close enough Diana relaxed.

"Oh, well what do you know, it's a black light and a mirror." She laughed at her own clumsiness she pulled at her white tank-top realising it was reflecting her top and Martin's also. "Pretty cool."

"Not scared anymore?" Martin asked as he examined his top, which in some parts were glowing.

"Not really." She giggled and she looked up from her top and into the mirror.

"Where do we go now?" Martin inquired as he looked at the mirror also. It was quiet all around them maybe a little too quiet and that was when something faded into the mirror.

"Oh my god what is that?" Diana whimpered as she looked at the mirror, to see fangs, teeth with a clear glowing liquid seeping through it's teeth.

Martin tensed a little as he heard a hissing go right by him. They both slowly turned around and saw the teeth—no wait scratch that—floating teeth behind them. It didn't need to scream or do anything, the couple just screamed (Diana being the loudest) and ran forward into the mirrors which automatically opened for them leading to a different room, with a stench and creepy music greeting their ears.

"I don't even want to look back." Diana said as she stopped running and came to a steady pace with Martin. "Why did you have to bring me here?"

"You said you could handle it." Martin reminded teasingly, "But that was kinda creepy."

"Ha! Even you're scared!" Diana pointed out looking over at him.

"Not as scared as you." Martin shot back. They continued to walk forward, the creepy music still following them and not sounding distant anytime soon. Martin felt a light poke on his right side.

"Whatever." Diana muttered as she secretly prayed it would be over. "I just want to hurry up and get the heck out of here."

The two turned a corner onto a now wooden creaking floor and Martin still continued to feel a poke on his side. "Diana, is that you poking me?" He asked.

"No." Diana told him, she continued to walk and saw a flashing room ahead with a doorway leading to the right.

Martin narrowed his eyebrows and turned his head looking down, "Then what the heck is that—" He eyes showed a sharp blade poking him in his thigh, a screamed erupted from Martin as he moved to the side pushing into Diana.

"What is it?" She asked her voice panicked, she then saw what was scaring her date and screamed. She and Martin ran far and headed into the doorway on their right. "I want to get out now!" She said in a frightened voice.

"Don't worry Diana," Martin assured, as his eyes adjusted to the flickering lights. "Everything's alright—"

Martin's little speech of reassurance was interrupted as Diana screamed. Martin looked beside her and saw faces, bloody dying faces in the walls beside them. The audio, that they haven't really been paying attention to until now only added to the effect.

Diana and Martin ran ahead trying to block the terrifying visuals away. They ran through a limp wall of sheets that separated the flashing corridor to a dimly lit room that greatly resembled a graveyard, the ground was grassy and it was wet and moist. Fog slithered around the room, the music now a creepy organ.

"Martin, I'm scared!" Diana announced as she inched closer to him, she looked around her at the spacious room. It almost felt cooler, like she and him were outside in the night, in a graveyard just after a rain pour. It reeked of rain.

"Don't worry." Martin once again assured as he felt her wrap her arms around his. "It's not that bad." He laughed at her frightened mood.

"It's not funny." Diana retorted as they both trekked through the yard. The music that played around her freaked her out even more especially the audio of the moaning and sounds of zombies. But then again, maybe it wasn't zombies…

"Help us!" a strained voice sounded just behind the two.

Martin felt a shaky, boney hand reach out and grab his shoulder. He tensed up as he heard the hoarse voice, that sounded very close. He turned around and he came face to face with a torn and sucked in face. He scream and flailed his arms out.

Diana was also turned and ended up facing the zombie and let out a shriek of terror. She held her hands close to her daring not to touch it.

What Martin hoped to be just knocking the hand off of the him ended up in him accidentally knocking the zombie's entire arm off. Their screams became just more louder as the arm fell in the grass.

"Help me!" Another hoarse voice sounded behind the two again.

"I'm getting out of here!" Diana screamed as she turned around and ran, bumping into an old lady, arms stretched out in front of her and all. She whimpered as pushed her away from her as she sprinted through the graveyard leaving Martin behind.

"Diana!" Martin turned to chase after her, but he too faced the old lady and a group of now unhidden zombies that began to slump over to him. He watched as she sprinted away from him to the next gate leading to something probably much more terrifying than this one.

Diana reached the entry and turned around to see if Martin was just behind her but saw the group of zombies approaching them. "Martin, come on!" She wasn't about to go through the gateway just yet unless Martin or someone was beside her.

Martin pushed his way through the zombies, trying not to touch their skin. It felt scaly and dry and just unpleasant to touch. He pushed their ribs and sides before scrambling over to his date. He ran across the slick, wet artificial grass toward Diana.

Just as he would have reached her, a hand reached out by Diana that was hidden in the shadows to the next domain, and grabbed her shoulder pulling her in. Screams irrupted from her throat as she was pulled in, the doorway suddenly shut and snapped closed separating the two.

"Diana!" Martin exclaimed as he saw the door close. He reached forward to grab at the doorknob but their wasn't one.

On the other side of the door, the hand pushed Diana away as the closed door making her face the new area she'd have to face alone.

"Get OUT!" The voice boomed as they pushed her aside.

Diana screamed as she was tossed toward a cold cement wall. She let out a small whimper as sweat began to break through onto her forehead. Her heart pounded against her chest as she breathed short and raspy breathes.

"I said, get OUT!" The voice screamed, the figure hidden in the shadows came out, holding a knife walking towards her, menacingly.

Diana whimpered in fear as he came toward her quickly and swiftly with the knife, stained with blood. She quickly stumbled out of the way and ran out of his territory and entered yet another corridor.

Back to Martin, he turned and faced the crew of zombies slowly making their way to him. "Well, so much for being with her." He said sarcastically with a slight smirk playing across his face. The thought of her dealing with the rest of the haunted house without him amused him a little.

He looked around the area for any other exits, it looked like the only one though, was the one standing behind him. He distanced himself from the group as he moved to the side and looked around still. Would the door even open? Would it open in at least the next minute or so? The thought ran through his mind but he didn't think so hard about it.

As he back away from the zombie that were still focused on his help, he felt a hand reach up from the ground an drag him down into the dirt which lead to a lower level. He fell and collapsed on a pile of hay that was set right under the trap.

Martin sat up slowly and looked above him to see the zombie hunched over and reaching out for him. He got up and wiped the frail stick off him and proceeded forward. "I wonder how Diana's holding up?" At first he didn't take much into consideration but as he realised how scared she looked at some point it worried him. Beside the fact that she's been nothing but scared the whole time she looked kind of cute when she always snuggled up to him for 'protection'.

His next area, he entered to was a kitchen. "Whoa, pretty cool design." He examined the area, it really was, it looked as if there was an attack by mutants in the kitchen. Pots and pans were all over the place, 'blood' was smeared on the walls, knives. A foul smell filled the air, like there was burning flesh.

Martin made his way across over the dead bodies under him on the floor, he however failed to notice the hidden figure by fridge. "Man this place isn't that scary…" He murmured as he looked around and thought back to the other scary events.

That was when a chainsaw resounded in the room, and it sounded close. A scream, more like a battle cry sounded behind him and heavy boots stomped across the floor.

Martin looked over his shoulder to see a bloody chef chase after him, chainsaw above his head and all. He screamed and put on a burst of speed as he ran out the kitchen and into a hall with a set of tortured people and a man sitting and being electrocuted in an electric chair.

He assumed that just because he left the kitchen the chef would stop chasing him, he was wrong. The chef continued to chase him into the torture chamber. Martin felt a rush of adrenaline speed through him as he ran ahead into the corridor of torture. In the wall was a space where a man with an axe came out from his hiding spot waving it menacingly at Martin. Martin let out a yelp as he dodged the weapon as sprinted for a door now in sight.

"RAHH!" Cried the axmen as he took a swipe at Martin's head.

Martin ducked and felt a whoosh right over his head and heard the axe smash into the wall. The scream of pain and terror swerved around as he made it to the end of the hall and pulled open the door and went though pulling the door closed behind him in his next room.

"Martin!" Diana cried. She walked down a the dimly lit hallway, her hands close to her face as if she were a child, she saw a woman sitting in chair ahead of her. The scary things she had to endure when he wasn't with her made her paranoid all over. Any sound she heard she'd assume someone was there and would scream.

She too had an adrenaline rush, excitement and yet fear drizzled through her body. Her forehead was matted with sweat as she breathed heavily and was finally able to walk a corridor without running and screaming at the same time.

The light that hung limply in the hall swayed side to side and shone on a lady sitting on a chair. She looked dead or unconscious, her head hung forward, in a boring fashion her hair becoming a curtain blocking her face from anyone or anything in front of her.

Diana breathed rapidly, she found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat as she walked forward cautiously. A low and raspy moan breathed in the room.

Diana whimpered like a little puppy as she stopped in her tracks. The light swayed toward the front, quickly and lightly the lady in the chair and moved back to Diana. Diana looked behind as her finger touched her lips as they quivered, "Martin?" She said she looked fearfully down the hallway she had once walked down.

The creak of the light scared her. Diana looked back in front of her, her hair spinning upward, her eyes grazed upon the figure in the chair. She walked closer and tentatively, toward her.

If there was anything she wanted that would be to have Martin there with her, wrapping his arms around her and saying assuring things to her. Diana smiled a little at the thought, that would be a sweet little moment for her to remember. She wondered how Martin was holding up. He was probably scared out of his mind just like her even if he sounded brave, it was probably an act for her…so was that a sign of little love for her?

Diana was really close to the lady now, she noticed a doorway beside her that lead to another hall with a green light in the room on each wall. She could just walk right by her and not have to worry…but curiosity peeked her mind. Diana gulped as she stood in front of the woman, she was tied to the chair her wrists securely wrapped against the arm rests. She bent down and touched the hair and slowly pushed back.

The woman in the chair suddenly jerked wildly and looked up at her with a high piercing scream. Her face was bloody and torn and her eyes where nothing but a pure ghostly white. Diana shrieked wildly before quickly backing away from her, she watched as the woman moved and tried to lift herself off of the chair and attack her.

Diana's face twisted in sick fear and terror, she got up and without a second thought she tore out the hall and ran into the next one. She ran blindly down the hall, still screaming at the sight of her face. She couldn't hear anything but her screaming and her heart pounding hard on her ribcage.

To add to that, an arm reached out and grabbed at her arm pulling her to the cold metal steel bars. Diana, looked beside and saw a group of skinny pale humans reach out and grab for her. She moved from that side and felt another hand reach for her from her left. Her screams became louder as she tried to run through the barricade of arms grabbing at her.

"MARTIN!" She ran through them and ran through a thick white sheet and into a pitch black cool hallway. She looked around quickly with panic and saw something to her salvation, a sign up ahead that read 'EXIT' in red letters.

"Now I really wonder, how Diana's putting up." Martin said to himself as he heard a high pitched scream in the wall beside him. He then focused back on what he had to deal with in the next room. The previous room he had been in was nothing but a dark hallway accompanied by a faint whisper and moan every now and then now that he was in a new room which looked like the corridor he had just been.

Up ahead he saw girl, she looked like a little girl in a gown her head hung limply and her hair was in front of her face. Martin walked forward at a normal pace but a little slower pace as he neared her. He knew exactly what was coming, from after watching too many horror films and reading horror books and writing horror stories it was obvious. She was going to stand and either A) wait for him to come closer and move her hair to look at him B) look at him even if he didn't move her hair and growl, scream or do both either way he knew what was coming.

He approached the girl confidently, not worried of what will happen. As he came closer he took note of the next passage on the right. But what it held was blocked out by a white sheet that hung and lifted occasionally by the wind.

As he stepped closer, he was caught off guard as the child lifted her head and looked at him.

He expected her to lift her head but what her face displayed scared him the most. Her face was a pale and smooth but her eyes were missing, and blood replaced her tears. She lifted her arms and grabbed onto Martins shirt and cried out, "Daddy! Why'd you leave me Daddy!"

Martin nearly tripped as she grabbed his shirt and came closer to him. He screamed and tried to pry the girl twisting fingers off his shirt and after a while but with much success he got her off of him.

"Don't leeeave me Dad!" The girl cried as she the word 'leave' blood slowly escaped and trickled down her mouth and down her chin and dripped onto her gown.

Martin let out a frightened scream and ran through the sheets and was next in a pitch black hallway. He looked around him and when he turned to his left he saw something to his relief a sign up ahead hung in the air that read, 'EXIT'.

He smiled to himself and hence moved to the next door he would happy to walk through. He took a step forward, his footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and that was followed by a small whimper. It sounded familiar.

"Martin?" The feminine voice sounded.

"Diana!" Martin exclaimed his smiled grew wider happy to hear her voice again.

"Where are you?" Diana asked, her voice was really shaky.

"It's okay, everything will be alright!" He assured, so perfect to say in a situation like this.

"Uh, yeah right!" She snapped, she sounded angry and annoyed. Suddenly her tone of voice changed as she screamed at what she saw. "Martin look behind you!"

"Huh? What?" He turned his head as he saw the curtains he made his way through push to the side to reveal his 'daughter' and she was running toward him.

"Daddy!" She cried in a terrified voice, she ran toward him as a dim light turned on. She had her arms open and stretched out to run up and hug him.

"Run!" Martin cried as he turned on his heel and sprinted for the exit with Diana not taking so long to react.

The couple ran together for the exit. The lost child chasing after them screaming for her father with a hurt tone of voice. "Daddy! DADDY!" Her voice boomed and reverberated through the hall. She was pretty quick and caught up to them, it was all too scary as her eyes-no scratch that- her sockets began pour blood.

Martin and Diana screamed as they finally reached the door, Martin grabbed the handle and pulled it open letting Diana go through first and him not taking long to follow after. They ran out onto the open ground and out of the house and into the outdoors where everything was light and bright and happy.

Diana stopped and placed a hand on the building and hunched over catching her breathe. Her palms were sweaty and hot and her forehead was matted with sweat.

Martin took a deep breathe and smiled with a chuckle.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced…" Diana said between breathes, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Martin's hands on her arms.

Martin laughed at her own fear, "It's okay, everything's fine now." He said with a smug look.

Diana swallowed and looked at him bemused before she exploded, "Picking the scariest house- are you crazy?"

Martin was taken aback, "Whoa, you said you could handle it, so I thought it wouldn't matter if I picked the least scariest, let alone the scariest one!"

"It's called fake bravery, Martin!" Diana retorted. She stood up to her full posture and crossed her arms, "Every girl does it to make herself sound brave in front of a guy she likes!…I mean a guy-friend!"

Martin looked at her with warm look, "Well, it's hard to tell if you were faking it." He said, which was true by the tone of her voice. "And besides…you look cute were you're scared."

"Well-!" Diana stopped halfway, she lost the words to say and looked away from Martin feeling her cheeks heat up. "I…"

Martin laughed and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and lead her away from the haunted house, "Look, now that we are done with the house you can pick any ride you want okay?"

Diana's cheeks were still a light pink as she felt his arm around her, "Okay…" She said in a quiet voice.

And from then on for the rest of the day, Martin and Diana spent their time enjoying what the amusement park had to offer, from the rides to the food, from the love boat to a few shows. They had gotten closer and closer over past couple of hours and got to know a little bit about each other and enjoyed themselves. The sun and the time were last things on their minds as they focused their undivided attention to one another.

"Wow, I never knew you were that interested in literature." Diana laughed as they left the food area. "I've tried my hand at writing but it's never really that good."

"All you have to do really is just work at it." Martin said as he felt Diana move a little closer to him. "Who knows maybe even after a month of writing you'll be better than me."

"Oh don't say that," Diana replied, " It takes years to perfect description and developing characters and making it all sound good put together. I think I'll stick to reading the work of pros that made millions…and hopefully you'll be one of them." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, hopefully…" Martin sighed wistfully as the walked amongst the group of people still going at the games and eating food. That was when he took notice to the sky, it was dark and the moon stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Oh- what time is it?" Diana asked as she noticed how dark it was too.

Martin checked his watch, "10:23."

He heard Diana sighed longingly, "I have work tomorrow, I should be home now."

"Oh," Martin too said with a hint of disappointment. He spotted a game close by to the exit and smiled, "One last game before we go?"

Diana's face brightened up, "Oh okay!" They approached the game which appeared be crowded just a little.

"You wanna go?" The man at the desk asked, he had a ball in his hand and tossed it up and caught it. "Pretty simple game."

"Yeah," Martin said as he took a step forward. Diana stayed close and watched.

"All ya gotta do is hit the target with ball, you got three chances. Got it?" He explained, he put the ball in his hand and laid two others on the counter before stepping aside.

Diana watched as Martin eyed the target carefully before going for a throw. The ball went across toward the target but he missed. The ball just barely touched the small moving targets.

"Ball one!" The man announced. A few snicker raised through the thin crowd.

He was going to win this and impress her. That's what Martin wanted, that was his prize. He grabbed the next ball ignoring the snickers from the other men and concentrated, he raised his hand and thrust his arm forward letting go of the ball as he did so. The ball flew quickly but did nothing but touch the target and make it spin.

"Ball Two!"

"Give it up…" Martin heard one man say as put placed an arm of what looked to be his girlfriend. He couldn't be any older than Martin, but him or his girl didn't seem to be holding a prize of their own, and he was going to show him.

Diana watched innocently as Martin grabbed the next, last and final ball. Everyone watched, not expecting much from the blonde. He wrapped his finger around the smooth small sphere, his eye caught a moving target, he waited and then threw the ball.

The ball flew across once again and pinned a target, square in the middle knocking it over. The man that told Martin to surrender looked stunned as the fair like tune began to play.

"Yay, a winner!" The man exclaimed as he turned around and reached for a stuffed animal, which in particular was a white teddy bear he handed it over to Martin.

Martin smiled and turned to Diana handing it over to with a smile, "This is for you." He stated.

Diana smiled back at him and accepted the animal, "Thank you." The two turned, Martin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked and headed for his SUV.

"Oh, today was great." Diana said after she got in the vehicle and clicked on her seatbelt.

"You can say that again." Martin started the ignition.

"Today was great." She repeated with a laugh.

"yes it was." Martin grinned as he drove off the park property. "Do you want me to drop you off at your place?"

Diana thought for a moment, "Yeah that would be nice." She gave him the directions to her place and there were embedded in silence.

Martin glanced at Diana with an evil grin before saying, "I don't think I'm ever going to forget your face when we were in that haunted house." He said with a laugh.

Diana scrunched her face in humiliation and playfully hit him, "Oh shut up! You were probably just as scared!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"No!"

"Yes I -" Martin stopped abruptly with a laugh, "I know that trick!"

"Yeah you may know it, but nothing can deny the fact that you were scared!" Diana finished, "It's okay Martin, I was scared." She sympathized.

"I think we all knew that." He smirked.

Diana rolled her eyes as she played with the fur on the stuffed animal, "Oh whatever…"

The ride was quiet as Martin chauffeured to Diana's home, and a question was just irking to come out. He turned on a different street and came to a stop at a red light. Martin took this time to pause and take a look at her. She was so gorgeous, creamy skin with a pair of eyes that resembled emerald gems. Brown hair that relaxed itself on her shoulders, and pink lips that kind of made him want to…kiss her?

"Do you want to ask me something?"

Her voice snapped Martin out of his fantasy as he looked and met eyes with her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before a horn sounded behind them. Martin drew his gaze from her and drove toward three tall buildings in different height but similar design. He pulled up on the parking lot and parked in-between two cars.

Diana was already onto work unclipping her seatbelt and grabbing her bag and gift. She opened the car door and looked at Martin who was sitting contemplating wheather or not he should walk her to her apartment. She smiled warmly and brushed a few stray hairs from her face, "Can you walk me to my apartment?"

Martin looked at her with a surprised expression and then smiled, "Sure." He too opened his car door and got out and pushed it closed and locked the car.

Diana and Martin walked side by side as they entered the tallest building. They entered the elevator heading for the 17th. While they waited they both watched the little screen display the floors they passed.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Diana looked at Martin. He was so…cute yet he had this immature and mature vibe going around him. Sure he was acting a little childish when they were roller-skating together but he acted so mature when they were on the love-boat. She hoped she impressed him, cause deep down she wanted to get to know him a little better.

"Uh…Diana?" Martin's voice sounded unsure, as if weather he should asked her or not.

"Yes?" Diana answered sweetly as the elevator doors slid open. They walked out with Martin now following her.

Martin looked at the ground as he walked, he felt his cheeks heat up a little. This was the first time he was blushing around her today! "How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Diana sighed as he looked at her. She knew he was just curious and she was curious how he didn't have a girl too, she might as well ask him after she answered him.

"How come I don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Diana started "I honestly, don't have time for a boyfriend sometimes. I mean, my grades are important to me and they come first before anything else and I have a job and I have school work…I…just don't have time for one." She looked over at him hoping she wouldn't get a reply that would insult her.

"Oh," Was simply Martin's reply. Secretly he was hoping maybe she'd see something in him to make her want to include him in her life.

"How come you don't have girlfriend, Martin?" Diana asked, she knew he'd answer, but she wanted to know why.

Martin exhaled heavily as he looked up, they stopped in front of what looked to be her apartment. "Most of the time, on my dates…I, uh…" He reached back and scratched the back of his head. "I kinda…blow it on the first date." He finished with a shy and nervous laugh.

Diana smiled back at him as they stood in front of her door leading into her condo. "Oh well…um," She looked down at her fingers as they danced together nervously. She hooked her hair behind her ears, and then looked at him with starry green eyes. "You didn't blow it with me."

Martin's face glowed and he looked away from her and down at the ground. "Uh…um, thanks." He then looked to his right and saw the door. "this is your home?"

Diana nodded, "Yes."

"Well…um," He travelled his mind to find the right words to say. "I had a great time with you, Di and…uh, hopefully we'll see each other sometime." He laughed and opened his arms, "Hug?"

Diana beamed at him and wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her, "Thanks and I had a wonderful time with you, Martin." They slowly backed away out of their embrace. "Thank you for the stuffed animal and teaching me how to roller-skate." She reminisced and laughed at the clumsy times.

"Your welcome." He smiled before giving her a hug once before retreating for the elevator, "Good night, Diana."

"Good Night!" Diana called down the hall as she watched him enter the elevator. She laughed as she held her purse and animal in her arms and found her key and entered her condo.

Boy was he cute…she thought with a smile.

-

-

-

-


End file.
